


meet me in my boudoir

by callunavulgari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss it better, Daddy," Nico purrs with a coy smile, lashes fluttering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet me in my boudoir

**Author's Note:**

> In which Percy and Nico explore their kinks and discover which turn them on and which turn them off. WAY OFF.

"Kiss it better, Daddy," Nico purrs with a coy smile, lashes fluttering. There’s the slightest of scrapes around his wrists, faint bruises where the handcuffs had bitten into the skin. He’s mostly naked and curled up enticingly on the bed. He still says it with a straight face, somehow.

"Okay, I was wrong. This kink is not for me. Can’t do it. Just can’t," Percy tells him, shuddering.

For a moment, all Nico does is pout at him, and Percy is horrified—that maybe this was _actually_ a kink of Nico’s and he wasn’t just messing around—but then Nico bursts loudly into laughter and he breathes a sigh of relief.


End file.
